Episode 08
"Silent Friendship" is the 8th episode of the "Hell Girl" series, belonging to the first season of the same name. The episode also introduces Hajime and Tsugumi Shibata, recurring characters of the season who try to stop those who seek vengeance through Hell Girl. Plot Hajime, a journalist, had recently taken photos of an actress; she pays him to keep her personal life silent from everyone. He comes across an article about Hell Correspondence, he types in the website, but it can't be found. Elsewhere, a young woman named Chie Tanuma logs into Hell Correspondence and types in a name, "Goro Ishizu." It is revealed that her friend, Yuuko is in the hospital and Chie wants revenge from Goro for some reason. In the Realm of Eternal Twilight, the Hell Girl plays with her three straw dolls, and her grandmother asks if there is something wrong with her. Ai mentions she met a girl, who reminds her of someone. While the spider listens to them, Chie's request is brought in. In the Shibata's apartment, Hajime is bossed around by his daughter, Tsugumi at breakfast, because he has the laptop at the table. Hajime then asks her if she knows anything about Hell Girl, because he wants to write an article about it, but at that moment, Tsugumi spaces out, and the image of Ai enters in her mind. Hajime comes to her side, and she mentions Ai's famous quote, "Perhaps it is time to die" and Hajime knows it's Hell Girl. In another part of town, Chie sees Goro working, and asks herself why Hell Girl hasn't come yet. At a coffee shop, Hajime searches on the Internet, and the waiter is concerned about Tsugumi, but Hajime says it's because she's growing up. The waiter suggests that Hajime should spend some time with his daughter, and he agrees. Then, he spots a page ad about someone using Hell Correspondence to take revenge on someone working at "GBC 39," and he goes there. When he arrives, Hajime thinks it was a misunderstanding, not realizing that Ai just walked past him when he goes in. At the hospital, Chie visits Yuuko and remembers in a flashback that Yuuko was pushed off a building by Goro; this explains why Chie wants revenge. While taking the bus home, it stops at an eternal sunset world, where Ai has been waiting for Chie. Ai's assistants ask if Chie wants revenge and she says it's Goro fault for what has happened to Yuuko. Wanyuudo becomes the black straw doll with the red string attached, and Ai gives it to Chie. Ai tells her what will happen once the string is pulled and Chie is about to yank it when Ai also warns her of the consequences when Chie dies. Then, the ground beneath Chie opens up, and zombie-like monsters pull her in, and she screams in terror. Chie wakes up to find herself at the bus stop, with the black straw doll, and now it up to her to make the decision. At the Shibata's, Tsugumi informs her father that she looked at the laptop's browsing history and Hajime is still looking for Hell Girl. Then, Tsugumi spaces out and sees a fast-food restaurant with Goro there, and they head out to investigate. At the restaurant, Chie talks to Goro about what he has done to Yuuko, but he tries to play innocent, but Chie knows the truth. She also explains that Goro has been stealing money from the hamburger stand where he works, but Yuuko insisted that Chie shouldn't report him. Goro asks if she has evidence, but she knows what she saw, and the fact of witnessing is enough. Chie then says that she won't report him. Instead, she'll bring Hell Girl to take him away, but Goro laughs it off, till she shows him the black straw doll. Suddenly, Goro starts to choke her, claiming that Chie's friendship with Yuuko is "foolish," and in the struggle, Chie pulls the string. Hajime spots the assault, but Goro runs away. Hajime then notices the red string in Chie's hand, then hears Goro cry out and he goes to investigate. To his disbelief, Hajime witnesses Goro being pulled into another dimension. Ai prepares herself for the mission and goes to look for Goro. Goro frees himself from a glass show stand and runs through deserted streets. He then finds Yuuko, covered in blood and bandages, and she tries to push him off the ledge, and she successfully does so. While falling, Ai shows herself and teleports him to her boat. When Goro wakes up, demonic entities restrain him, and Ai ferries him to Hell. Hajime returns to the two girls and explains he found nothing. At the hospital, Chie shows the black fire symbol to Yuuko, and she wished it was her who had fallen. At the Shibata's, Hajime is now determined to find out more about Hell Girl. In the last scene, Chie's candle is lit, and Hell waits for her time to come. Characters Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes